Stars & Butteflies
by Lieh
Summary: América, 1914. Início da Primeira Guerra Mundial e de uma vida nova para Isabella Swan. Ela acaba de deixar o seu confortável lar no Arizona para trás, indo para Chicago onde sua sorte pode mudar depois de conhecer Edward Cullen. Mas o amor vem e vai como as borboletas na primavera...
1. Capítulo I

**Hello, leitores!**

**N/A:** Essa fanfic eu escrevi já faz dois anos, mas eu nunca postei ela aqui. Então, resolvi compartilha-lá novamente com algumas revisões que eu estou fazendo. Meu pensamento enquanto eu a escrevia há dois anos atrás em comparação aos dias de hoje são totalmente diferentes. Hoje eu leio essa fic com um olhar um pouco mais crítico em relação ao enredo e as atitudes dos personagens. Provavelmente, ela possui furos e alguns erros que pretendo consertar nessa repostagem. Apesar de seus defeitos, eu tenho um carinho especial por essa fic. Espero que gostem.

Xoxo

Lieh

* * *

"- Veja só Bella, eu sempre fui _esse tipo de homem_. No meu mundo, eu já era homem. Não procurava por amor... Não, eu desejava muito mais ser um soldado; eu só pensava na glória idealizada da guerra que vendiam aos possíveis alistados da época... Mas se eu tivesse encontrado... – Ele parou, tombou a cabeça de lado. – Eu ia dizer se eu tivesse encontrado alguém, mas isso não é verdade. Se eu tivesse encontrado _você_, eu não teria dúvida de como faria. Eu era _esse tipo de rapaz_, que teria... assim que descobrisse que era você que eu procurava... ficado de joelhos e lutado para pedir sua mão. Eu teria esperado você por toda a eternidade, mesmo quando a palavra não tinha as mesmas conotações de hoje".

**Edward, Página 201 de Eclipse**

**Sinopse: **América, 1914. Ano de grandes turbulências no mundo: início da Primeira Guerra Mundial. Mas Isabella Swan estava completamente alheia as coisas que aconteciam a sua volta. Depois da perda dolorosa de sua mãe, Bella acha que nunca será a mesma de antes. Ela deixa toda uma vida para trás no Arizona e passa a morar em Chicago, onde aí a sorte de Bella passa a mudar depois que conhece Edward Cullen. Mas o amor vem e vai assim como as borboletas na primavera; se for verdadeiro e sincero, durará como as estrelas do céu, que espiam os humanos na Terra...

**Inspirada na**** canção**** "Stars & Butterflies" Jean- Yves- Thibaudet (Pride and Prejudice Soundtrack, 2005)**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

sabella Swan vagou os olhos por seu quarto num ato de despedida.

A escrivaninha estava completamente vazia, o que não era o seu habitual, pois num dia comum estaria cheia de papéis amassados e rabiscados. O enorme guarda-roupa estava obscuro num canto do quarto. A janela estava aberta, invadindo o ambiente com o sol brilhante e ofuscante do Arizona, iluminando e aquecendo o rosto da jovem mocinha. Os longos cabelos cacheados num tom de castanho avermelhado estavam esparramados no travesseiro como um leque. Os olhos, do mesmo tom de castanho dos cabelos, estavam entreabertos, e o sol fazia sua pele branca e meio pálida, ficarem com uma linda tonalidade de rosa.

Bella, como gostava de ser chamada, daria qualquer coisa para ficar ali, deitada na sua confortável e conhecida cama, que ficava virada para a janela, com o sol banhando-a. Daria qualquer coisa para ter certeza de que a noite voltaria para o quarto. O _seu_ quarto, desde a infância. Era apavorante acordar em um local onde ama e está habituada, e não saber onde vai dormir ao cair da noite.

Ao pé da porta, estavam suas malas. Não eram muitas coisas, só roupas e seus livros favoritos, além do pequeno pinheiro em miniatura que pegara no quarto de sua mãe.

A jovem moça tentava ao máximo não pensar em Renée Swan, porque sabia que toda vez que se lembrava da falecida mãe, não conseguiria conter as lágrimas. A Sra. Swan havia morrido de tuberculose no inverno passado. Não houve muito que fazer quando os empregados a encontrou inconsciente no quarto - a doença já estava muito avançada e ela já se encontrava em estado terminal. Há muito tempo que os sintomas da doença estavam se apresentando na Sra. Reneé, mas ela dizia que só era uma gripe passageira, que com descanso e chá ela se recuperaria. Então todos fizeram a vontade dela de não chamar um médico. Menos de vinte e quatro horas depois, a casa se encontrava em uma correria dos infernos para levar a Sra. Renée ao hospital, mas já era tarde demais.

A notícia da morte da Sra. Swan foi um golpe emocional em Charlie Swan. Ele alimentava esperanças - mesmo com todos os médicos dizendo que não havia chance alguma de sua esposa se recuperar - que ela voltaria para casa sã e saudável, como sempre foi. Charlie Swan era alguém que dificilmente se via triste ou abalado. Da última vez que o Sr. Charlie chorou foi no velório do pai. Sempre foi um homem de caráter alegre e honesto e de muito bom humor. Era de estatura mediana, a pele bronzeada, cabelos preto quase calvo, olhos apertados da mesma cor dos cabelos, mas brilhantes, e um fino bigode.

Preferia guardar sentimentos ruins para si e refletir sobre eles; não era de abrir o coração sobre suas preocupações em relação à esposa ou a filha, achava melhor resignar-se em si mesmo e encontrar soluções sozinho. Mas quando era para expressar seus sentimentos para com a esposa, o Sr. Charlie nunca, em todos esses anos de matrimônio, cansou de dizer o quanto amava a Sra. Renée.

De fato, o Sr. e a Sra. Swan tiveram um casamento feliz e bem sucedido, o que era muito raro na maioria das uniões.

Renée Swan era silenciosa e modesta, falava pouco, mas era muito perspicaz e sempre fui muito franca em suas opiniões, ao qual compartilhava sempre com o marido. Em sociedade, ela sempre se manteve reservada. Mas no ambiente familiar, demonstrava seu amor para com o marido e a filha com gestos simples.

A esta última, a Sra. Renée tinha Bella como confidente e amiga. As duas eram muito próximas e a relação se estreitava mais do que mãe e filha; era uma verdadeira amizade. Além do mais, Bella herdou toda a beleza e graciosidade de sua mãe, o que as tornavam muito parecidas.

Era por isso que Bella sentia tanta saudade de sua mãe e de conversar com ela. Quando soube da notícia da morte da Sra. Swan, a garota não conseguiu refrear seus sentimentos; teve uma crise histérica de choro e soluços, quase desmaiando, e teve que ser levada às pressas para casa, onde ficou aos cuidados da governanta, seguindo as ordens do médico. Charlie Swan, por sua vez, preferiu chorar em seu íntimo no leito da amada esposa falecida. Não é necessário dizer que ele sofria tanto quanto sua filha, mas com diferentes demonstrações de sofrimento.

Foram dias de luto na casa dos Swan's. Até os empregados sentiram a dor da morte de sua patroa, a quem eles estimavam e respeitavam.

O velório e o enterro da Sra. Swan contou com poucos convidados. Além do marido e da filha, estavam avó de Bella, mãe de seu pai, a Sra. Helen Swan, e alguns amigos da delegacia onde o Sr. Charlie trabalhava como comandante.

A Sra. Helen era miúda de cabelos grisalhos, rosto ossudo e mãos finas como garras. Tinha algo em suas feições que demonstrava repulsa ao vê-la pela primeira vez, talvez seja por causa do seu olhar duro, e dos seus modos educados, mas ao mesmo tempo rudes. Ela sempre alimentara uma antipatia em relação à nora. Vivia dizendo que a Sra. Renée era relapsa e de péssimo comportamento. Escandalizava-se por sua neta não ter freqüentado um colégio para meninas, e repreendia o filho por se deixar levar pelos caprichos da esposa. A Sra. Swan sempre fui educada para com a sogra, mesmo ela não merecendo tal gentileza, mas deixava claro que não se importava com o que ela dizia ao seu respeito, mas pedia para não dar palpites sobre a educação de Bella. Tanto a Sra. Swan quanto Bella combinaram que esta última iria estudar em casa. A família tinha condições de pagar tutores e reabastecer a biblioteca para o uso da filha e o Sr. Swan concordou. Além do mais, mãe e filha temiam se separar, pois a maioria dos colégios eram internos.

Para a Sra. Helen foi um absurdo quando a notícia chegou aos seus ouvidos. Mandou milhares de cartas implorando para o filho fazer alguma coisa, e outras milhares repreendendo severamente a nora. Só quando Bella mandou-lhe uma carta deixando claro que não estava sendo "influenciada pela mãe", como era ao ver da Sra. Helen, e estava convicta de sua decisão, foi que ela se acalmou.

A Sra. Helen tinha grande estima e carinho por sua neta. Adorava dar-lhe presentes e elogiá-la; todas as vezes que os visitava, implorava para que Bella tocasse piano para ela, e a jovem sempre atendia ao pedido. Preocupava-se com o futuro da única herdeira da família. Dizia que Bella era uma moça de boa educação e inteligente e deveria se casar com um homem a altura.

Perdida em seus devaneios, Bella esqueceu-se que precisava se arrumar. Com muita relutância se levantou e chamou a empregada pedindo para preparar-lhe o banho. Enquanto esperava, caminhou até a janela e passou a fitar o belo quadro que ali se formava.

Lá estava Phoenix com os seus vales e cadeias de montanhas se estendendo no horizonte, tão abraçados pelo sol a pino quanto ela. Lembrou-se que sua mãe adorava acordar cedo, ir até o jardim, sentar-se debaixo de uma macieira e esperar aquele espetáculo da natureza começar.

Estava acostumada com a vida simples e tranqüila do interior da cidade, de vez em quando é que iam para o centro passear, ou fazer compras. Depois da morte da Sra. Swan, essas atividades ficaram só nas lembranças.

Logo após o banho, Bella se encontrava em seu quarto novamente, vestindo-se. Optou por um vestido preto, com detalhes brancos no busto, apertando na cintura como um espartilho, de mangas até os cotovelos, leve nas pernas onde se estendia até as canelas; sapatilhas e meias da mesma cor e um chapéu. Ultimamente ela escolhia vestidos com cores escuras desde o velório de sua mãe.

Enquanto a empregada a ajudava a pentear os cabelos, lembrou-se da turbulência que foi aquele dia, causada pela sua impertinente avó. Mesmo com a Sra. Renée morta, a Sra. Helen não media esforços para alfinetar a nora, com declarações cheias de indiretas diante dos convidados. O Sr. Charlie foi obrigado a repreender a mãe em público, o que a deixou furiosa e é claro que só fez aumentar suas ladainhas e sermões, que sempre dizia, mesmo com a nora em vida: _"Charlie, você tem uma péssima esposa!"_ e mais outras declarações terríveis que não vale a pena relembrar. Bella foi obrigada a se retirar da presença da avó, pois não aguentava ela e sua língua maldosa.

Infelizmente, a Sra. Helen se tornou uma viúva amargurada com a morte trágica do marido em um assalto. Como o Sr. Charlie é um policial de alta patente e reconhecido, coube a ele a difícil missão de procurar os assaltantes assassinos de seu pai e prendê-los. O crime foi cometido quando o falecido Sr. Geoffrey estava voltando para Forks, Washington onde morava, depois de uma temporada com o filho e sua família. Depois da morte do marido, a Sra. Helen acabou ficando com sua fortuna, que não era grande coisa, mas o suficiente para ela ter uma boa vida. Resolveu ir embora de Forks e se estabeleceu em Chicago, levando para lhe fazer companhia sua afilhada, Jéssica Stanley. Esses fatos ocorreram há cinco anos antes.

Era para a enorme Chicago que Bella e seu pai estavam se mudando. Havia muitas razões para que a jovem se opusesse a esta mudança, mas a menor delas era que ficariam perto da avó e Bella temia que, agora que sua mãe está morta, que a Sra. Helen começaria a se intrometer em sua educação, assumindo as responsabilidades e deveres que cabiam à sua mãe. Ela ainda tinha em mente a conversar que teve com seu pai quando soube de seus planos. Recordava daquela noite como se fosse ontem.

O Sr. Charlie tinha consciência do estado emocional que se encontrava sua amada filha. Temia a reação dela com a notícia que iria dar-lhe, mas que tinha que fazê-lo. Não sabia por onde começar ou como, e já estava ficando tonto de andar de um lado para o outro, enquanto Bellaestava sentada o olhando interrogativamente. Por fim, parou de andar e sentou-se na poltrona de frente para ela. Olhou-a por alguns segundos, suspirou e por fim disse:

- Bella, minha querida, eu recebi uma carta hoje pela manhã, ao qual nela dizia que a polícia de Chicago está sem um comandante e o cargo está sendo oferecido para mim. Eu ainda não enviei a minha resposta, porque primeiro você deveria saber sobre isto. A meu ver, esta oportunidade não poderia ter chegado em melhor hora. Há muito que eu venho pensando em nos mudar para alguma cidade, mudar de ares e deixarmos as tristezas do passado para trás, principalmente você, minha querida. Magoa-me vê-la tão aflita e esta mudança vai ajudar, não só você, mas a mim também, a superarmos a perda da nossa amada Renée, a quem sempre amarei. Isto é a meu ver, agora quero saber o que pensa sobre isto.

O Sr. Charlie terminou seu discurso e se recostou na poltrona, suspirando de alívio, como se tivessem tirado um peso das suas costas. Porém, Bella estava rígida sentada na ponta do sofá, com as mãos cruzadas no colo e o olhar fixo. Depois, dirigiu o olhar para todo o cômodo da sala de estar, parando na lareira acesa com um fogo crepitante. Por fim, olhou para o pai e começou:

- Meu querido pai, fico muito agradecida e honrada pelo senhor querer ouvir-me antes de tomar sua decisão final. Quero que saiba que sei que o senhor se preocupa com minha saúde, física e psicológica, desde a morte de minha estimada mãe e entendo que o senhor pense que eu ficando aqui me fará mal. Mas não. Aqui eu tenho a certeza que a alegria dela, sua doçura, sua paciência, está viva nessas paredes, em cada canto desta casa. Aqui as lembranças dela são vivas, concretas e me magoaria muito se eu fosse embora. Sei que ultimamente eu não venho sendo uma boa companhia para o senhor, que eu deveria estar consolando-o, dando-lhe forças, mas sou tão egoísta que estou preferindo enfrentar o luto sozinha esquecendo-me de amparar o senhor. De todo o coração eu lhe peço desculpas, meu querido pai, mas eu prometo-lhe que essa fase vai passar. É necessário que choremos, soframos, com a perda de alguém tão querido, para mais tarde superamos esta dor e fique só a saudade e as lembranças e com isso, seguiremos nossa vida. Papai, eu ainda estou sofrendo. Privando-me das lembranças que aqui se encontram de mamãe, só fará com que demore mais a minha recuperação e talvez a do senhor também. Concluo que o senhor não aceite por ora esta proposta de trabalho.

Bella calou-se e seu pai a olhou, espantado. Tinha esperanças que com a notícia ela ficaria feliz. O Sr. Charlie nunca notou que sua filha era imprevisível. Quando ele pensava que ela ia fazer tal coisa, ela acabava fazendo o que ele menos esperava. Isso era porque o Sr. Charlie e Bella não tinham os pensamentos em sintonia, como acontecia com Bella e sua mãe. Como ele era um pai amoroso, sempre procurava fazer o melhor para sua filha e ela sempre concordava em suas decisões. Mas dessa vez seria diferente. Seria a primeira vez que tomaria uma atitude que Bella era contrária, porém ele estava decidido que mudar-se para Chicago seria ótimo e faria bem para ela. E nada o faria mudar de ideia.

-Minha querida, eu entendo sua perspectiva e até concordo com ela, mas para mim, morar na cidade lhe fará muito bem. Você frequentará jantares, bailes, óperas, irá fazer amigos e quem sabe até encontrar um noivo! Por isso, minha filha, eu decido que o melhor é sim irmos para Chicago. Sei que agora você não entenderá e ficará zangada e magoada comigo, mas faço isso pelo seu bem e porque a amo muito e quero vê-la sorrindo de novo. Daqui a alguns anos, talvez, pode demorar muito, mas um dia você vai me agradecer por isto, querida.

Não tem como descrever a cólera e a tristeza que se apossaram de Bella naquele momento. Estava tão irada que saiu correndo aos prantos da sala e trancou-se no quarto. O Sr. Charlie sentiu-se mal por despertar a ira da filha e recolheu-se mais cedo do que de costume naquele dia, mas não voltou atrás de sua decisão.

Em alguns dias estava tudo pronto para eles partirem quando quisessem. O pai de Bella resolveu que não venderia a casa - a deixaria sobre os cuidados dos empregados. Era o mínimo que podia fazer por ela. Sabia que se vendesse a casa, ela nunca o perdoaria e o Sr. Charlie tinha medo que sua filha passasse a odiá-lo; não aguentaria tal rejeição. Bella era seu único conforto e consolo. Faria de tudo para fazê-la feliz e já planejava casá-la em breve. Ela já ia completar dezoito anos e sua beleza ainda estava aflorando, mas já era o suficiente para atrair os olhares dos homens. Claro que o Sr. Swan não casaria sua filha com qualquer um. O candidato tinha que vir de uma boa família, ter uma boa renda, e acima de tudo, Bella terá que amá-lo e querê-lo como marido. Ele jamais casaria sua Bella com alguém ao qual ela era indiferente. Não suportaria vê-la num casamento infeliz e sem amor.

Ela já estava pronta. Sua bagagem foi levada para o hall e já se podia ouvir o som do carro na entrada da propriedade e a voz de seu pai conversando com o motorista.

Olhou-se no espelho e percebeu que estava mais magra, com um rosto pálido e cansado. Já foi difícil dizer adeus à sua mãe, agora teria que dizer adeus ao seu verdadeiro lar. Deixou que algumas lágrima caíssem, mas as limpou rapidamente.

Desceu e se dirigiu ao alpendre, onde se podia ver os empregados colocando as bagagens no porta-malas do segundo carro, que acompanhariam o primeiro, aonde Bella e seu pai iriam até a estação de trem.

O Sr. Charlie acenou para a filha pedindo que ela descesse, pois já iriam partir.

Bella olhou pela última vez para a sua casa, desceu e entrou no carro.

Poucos minutos depois, eles já estavam partindo, deixando seu verdadeiro lar, abraçado pelas colinas do Arizona, para trás.


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

A viagem foi tranquila. O que foi mais difícil para Bella foi ver a paisagem do Arizona desaparecendo à medida que o trem avançava. Ela ainda não conseguia olhar direito para o seu pai, que estava sentado na sua frente. De vez em quando arriscava um olhar de esguelha para ele e, em um desses olhares, viu uma lágrima tímida brilhando no canto do olho, e ele olhava pensativamente para a janela. Conversaram pouco; somente na hora que escolheram o cardápio para o almoço. Trouxeram a refeição para a cabine dos dois, e caíram no silêncio de novo.

Como não havia uma linha de trem direto para o estado de Ilinóis, teriam que descer em Los Angeles e de lá pegar outro trem direto para Chicago. Chegaram à Califórnia à noite, e como estavam muito cansados da longa viagem, resolveram dormir em um hotel e continuarem viajando pela manhã.

Bella estava cansada demais para reparar na bela Los Angeles que seu pai tanto tagarelava eufórico, enquanto esperavam liberarem seus aposentos. Foi um alívio para ela quando entrou em seu quarto e se deixou cair em lágrimas. Tomou um longo banho e deitou-se. O quarto era-lhe completamente estranho, mas não parou para olhar ao seu redor. Simplesmente fechou os olhos e deixou as lágrimas pregá-los. Em questão de minutos, já estava dormindo.

De manhã bem cedo, quando o sol ainda estava despertando, Bella e seu pai partiram. Agora de dia, e quase descansada, Bella pôde reparar um pouco na paisagem da Califórnia que o Sr. Charlie tanto falava. Era lindo, é claro, disso ela não podia negar, mas pela noite mal dormida, não conseguiu apreciar muito.

E a viagem prosseguia.

Era fim de tarde quando finalmente chegaram a seu destino. A movimentação nas ruas era intensa, pois a maioria das pessoas estava indo para casa depois de um dia de trabalho. O céu já estava escurecendo, o sol já se escondia no horizonte, deixando um lindo brilho no Lago Michigan, que ficava aos arredores da cidade.

Típica de uma cidade em evolução, Chicago era um dos principais pólos industriais do país. Prédios enormes, grandes casarões, comércios, era o que Bella mais viu quando passava de carro para casa onde iriam morar, além do cheiro de poluição e barulho nas ruas. Só o que ela mais gostou foi o Lago, um lembrete para as pessoas que, mesmo com todo o progresso, não deveriam esquecer-se do belo e da natureza que nos sustenta.

A "casa" que iriam morar que ficava no centro mais apinhado da cidade, não deveria ser chamada de "casa". Era quase uma mansão. Logo na entrada tinha um portão de ferro que se abria para uma pequena passarela rodeada de flores até a porta, onde os empregados esperavam para recebê-los. Tudo era muito luxuoso e de bom gosto: a tapeçaria de arte persa, os quadros dos principais artistas do modernismo, os móveis, tudo. A casa possuía dois andares, e um pequeno jardim aos fundos com mesas e cadeiras para jogos ao ar livre. No térreo tinha o hall, salão de festas, sala de estar, sala de visita, sala de jantar e a cozinha. Em cima eram três quartos, uma biblioteca e um pequeno escritório. Era tudo muito bonito e confortável, mas Bella não se sentia acolhida. A casa deles no Arizona era muito maior.

Acompanhou a empregada até o que seria o seu quarto a partir de então. Era quase do mesmo estilo do seu antigo quarto, porém um pouco menor e a janela tomava metade da parede. Seu pai entrou e passou a admirar o ambiente.

- Não é lindo, querida? Daqui dá para ver toda a cidade – caminhou até a janela e observou – È uma vista muito bonita, por isso que escolhi esta casa, porque sei que você adora admirar belas paisagens – O Sr. Charlie sorriu e se dirigiu a filha – Logo você vai se acostumar.

- Sim papai, é tudo muito lindo e espero me acostumar em breve – Mas Bella sabia que estava mentindo sobre a última parte.

- Descanse e depois venha jantar – O Sr. Charlie deu um beijo na testa da filha e saiu.

Na hora do jantar, comeram num silêncio até que amigável. Quase no fim da refeição foi que o pai de Bella quebrou o silêncio.

- Recebi um telegrama de sua avó, ela já sabe que nós chegamos e nos convida para um jantar em sua casa daqui a alguns dias.

- Só nós dois e ela? – Bella fitou seu pai, desconfiada.

- Não, também sua prima de consideração, Srta. Jéssica que mora com ela e sua irmã, que chegou para uma visita semana passada... – O Sr. Charlie pigarreou alto e se remexeu na cadeira – e algumas famílias convidadas.

Bella o olhou em pânico.

- Então não é um simples jantar, é uma festa, pai! – Ela ficou exaltada e apavorada. Mal chegaram já teriam que frequentar a sociedade.

- Ora, não seja boba, Bells. Não precisa ficar em pânico. Ninguém vai mordê-la!

- Mas pai, eu ainda não estou segura pra começar a sair aqui!

- Bella, não seja dramática. È a casa de sua avó, um convite pessoal dela, não podemos fazer uma desfeita. – Bella suspirou derrotada, e o Sr. Charlie sorriu vitorioso.

Logo após o jantar, Bella estava em seu quarto se preparando para dormir. Seu humor não podia estar pior. Não estava brava com o pai, mas sim com a avó e sua ideia brilhante de dar uma festa. Bella nunca gostou de frequentar festas, mas agora estava odiando. "Vou ter que ser uma fingida para satisfazer vovó e até meu pai. Forçar um sorriso, dançar com os rapazes escondendo minha má vontade e ser simpática! Como podem fazer isso comigo?!"

E virava e se revirava na cama com esses pensamentos. Por fim, exausta, caiu no sono.

Nos dias que se seguiram, Bella tentou estabelecer uma rotina para si mesma. Acordava cedo, ia sozinha caminhar na pequena praça da cidade para admirar o Lago Michigan, quando via que as pessoas já começavam aglomerar-se nas ruas, voltava para casa, almoçava e se trancava na biblioteca para estudar um pouco. No fim da tarde, saía e sentava-se em uma das cadeiras no jardim dos fundos da casa, e à noite jantava com seu pai, que contava o funcionamento e as novidades da polícia de Chicago, e então se recolhiam cedo.

Quando menos esperaram, o dia da festa na casa da Sra. Helen chegou. O Sr. Charlie estava muito animado, sempre gostou de festas. Bella tentava ao máximo demonstrar bom humor e animação, mas sabia que não estava sendo uma boa atriz. Prometeu a si mesma que iria se esforçar e tentar se socializar e se divertir. Claro que não estava em seus planos começar a frequentar a sociedade rápido assim, mas não poderia se trancafiar em casa para sempre. Escolheu um dos seus melhores vestidos: rosa bebê, com um decote simples, mangas curtas que destacava bem suas curvas; no cabelo prendeu como um coque algumas mechas e deixou outras soltas caindo em cascata por suas costas.

Foram um dos primeiros convidados a chegarem. A casa da Sra. Helen estava toda iluminada, e do jardim podia-se ouvir a música soando e alguns casais no meio do salão dançando. Assim que entraram, a anfitriã foi recebê-los:

- Sejam bem- vindos meus queridos! – O Sr. Charlie cumprimentou a mãe beijando-lhe a mão direita e Bella pediu-lhe a benção – Oh! Estou tão feliz por estarem aqui! – E a velha senhora ria feito uma criança satisfeita.

Duas moças se aproximaram para também cumprimentá-los. A primeira era quase da mesma altura de Bella, só um palmo mais baixa, tinha um corpo franzido e os cabelos cor de caramelo num corte _channel._ Por suas vagas lembranças, Bella concluiu que aquela deveria ser a Srta. Jéssica Stanley, afilhada de sua avó e sua prima por afinidade, mas não se lembrava dela direito, então, não poderia ter certeza. A segunda era mais alta que a primeira e mais magra, os cabelos cor de palha de milho bem curto com uma franja cobrindo metade dos olhos e um ar de mais velha. Bella não fazia ideia de quem se tratava, mas tinha uma vaga noção que poderia ser a irmã da Srta. Jéssica, apesar de não se parecerem muito.

Aproximaram-se e a que deveria ser a Srta. Jéssica cumprimentou o Sr. Charlie e depois Bella.

- È tão bom conhecê-la, Srta. Isabella!

- Me chame só de Bella.

- Ok, Srta. Bella. Minha madrinha fala tão bem da senhorita e eu mal via a hora de finalmente conhecê-la! Sabe senhorita, madrinha tem sido muito gentil em me deixar morar com ela por um tempo, mas é claro que meus pais sempre pensam no meu futuro e no que é melhor pra mim e morando em uma cidade grande como Chicago tenho mais chance de uma boa educação e até casamento... – Bella ficou espantada pela tagarelice da jovem e pela falta de etiqueta em apresentar o que ela concluiu ser, sua irmã que não conhecia que estava olhando feio para a Srta. Jéssica pela falta de modos e por deixá-la de lado. A Sra. Helen, que conversava com o filho, percebeu a situação e chamou a atenção da afilhada.

- Jess, não seja mal educada e impertinente! Apresente sua irmã a minha neta!

A jovem corou constrangida e o pior é que todos os convidados que passavam viram a cena e davam risadinhas. Bella sentiu pena dela e ficou até com vergonha da falta de discrição da Sra. Helen.

- Sim, madrinha, desculpe-me – Virou-se para Bella – Senhorita, esta é minha irmã, Srta. Lauren Stanley. – As duas moças se cumprimentaram, mas a Srta. Lauren estava de péssimo humor e com raiva da irmã e simplesmente olhou de forma gélida para Bella.

As irmãs Stanley eram completamente diferentes uma da outra, e isso ficou evidente quando as três foram sentar-se para se conhecerem e beberem um pouco de ponche. A Srta. Lauren era quieta e não falava nada e tinha um ar desagradável, não só em sua atitude de não se socializar, mas até em suas feições. Bella não precisou se esforçar para tirar algumas palavras dela, porque a Srta. Jéssica dominou toda a conversa. Esta por sua vez falava mais que a capacidade dos lábios acompanharem o cérebro, e qualquer um que desse corda a ela por cinco minutos já sabia de toda a sua vida. Bella teve que tirar todos os seus suprimento de paciência e escutá-la e se perguntava como ela não se engasgava com a própria saliva.

- Eu e Lauren nascemos no Tennessee e somos de lá. Meus pais são muito amigos da Sra. Helen... Pra falar a verdade, minha mãe a conhece a há anos e é por isso que a escolheu para ser minha madrinha! Sempre soube que mamãe tinha-me como preferida, até porque sou a mais nova e Lauren é muito chata! Vive brigando comigo e me chamando de tola, mas é claro que quem é tola é ela por ser tão anti-social e egoísta. Srta. Bella, como eu era infeliz no Tennessee! Oh! Lauren nunca queria sair comigo, e lá não tem tantas variedades de classes sociais que tem aqui. Espero em breve encontrar um marido rico que me encha de presentes e jóias! Ah, como eu amo jóias! Sabia que quando eu vim morar com madrinha ela me deu uma gargantilha de ouro? Oh, pena que não estou com ela agora, mas em outra oportunidade eu mostro para a senhorita. Eu nunca tive muitas jóias, meu pai é um advogado conceituado, ganha bem, mas é tão mão fechada comigo! Vive dizendo que temos que economizar, e não sei o quê e um monte de lorota, nunca tive paciência com seus sermões. Deve ser a idade. Quando as pessoas passam dos trinta anos ficam insuportáveis e repetitivas. Por isso que quero me casar antes de meus pais terem idade avançada. Não vou suportar viver com dois velhos! E claro que quero casar com um homem rico, jovem e cheio de vida! Sonho em me casar num castelo... – Mas antes que a Srta. Jéssica pudesse terminar seu monólogo, todos foram chamados para o jantar. Bella suspirou de alívio.

A mesa de jantar era duas vezes maior do que a da casa dos Swan's e já estava apinhada de pessoas e com poucos lugares vagos. Bella foi obrigada a sentar-se ao lado da Srta. Jessica que continuou tagarelando da onde havia parado enquanto a Srta. Lauren sentou-se do outro lado da mesa, próxima ao Sr. Charlie.

Bella olhava em sua volta vendo os convidados conversando uns com os outros animadamente. Em um dos rápidos olhares de observação à mesa, encontrou um par de olhos verdes fitando-a. Parou e encarou o seu observador que estava a duas cadeiras de seu pai.

Ela nunca soube o que é ou o que significava ficar _deslumbrada_; nunca elogiou algum rapaz por sua beleza e muito menos achou alguma jovem cavalheiro bonito em toda a sua vida. Até aquele momento.

_Lindo_ seria um elogio injusto, se é que existe isso, do observador de Bella. Além dos olhos verdes e encantadores, tinha as feições joviais e perfeitas, os cabelos num tom de bronze diferente do comum, mas bonito, e desgrenhados; as maçãs do rosto que demonstravam doçura, os lábios cheios e vermelhos puxados num meio sorriso gentil, que Bella sabia que era para ela. Tudo isso a fez ficar _deslumbrada_. Ele percebeu que ela também o encarava e seu sorriso se alargou mais, fazendo a moça desviar o olhar rapidamente, com o rosto corado e as orelhas quentes, sem mencionar as cambalhotas no estômago.

- O Sr. Edward Cullen é um rapaz muito gentil – disse a Srta. Jéssica.

- Quem...? – Bella perguntou confusa. Não havia percebido que a prima viu a cena que se passou entre ela e o jovem cavalheiro do outro lado da mesa.

- O nome do cavalheiro que a senhorita encarava. Sr. Edward Cullen, e a moça do lado direito dele é sua irmã, a Srta. Alice Cullen, e a outra moça ao seu lado esquerdo, também sua irmã, Sra. Rosalie McCarty, casada com o empresário Sr. Emmett McCarty, e também a filha mais velha do Sr. Carlisle Cullen e a Sra. Esme Cullen, que estão sentados próximos de madrinha, além de ser a única Cullen casada até agora. – A Srta. Jéssica calou-se, enquanto Bella tentava identificar quem era quem.

Voltou novamente seu olhar para o Sr. Edward, na verdade sem olhar para ele exatamente e desviou para uma jovem sentada ao seu lado, que também conversava animadamente com os outros convidados. Sentada ela parecia ser bem baixinha, corpo magro e seus movimentos eram graciosos; parecia uma boneca, porém seu rostinho era de uma fada, bem fino, de olhos grandes negros e sonhadores e os cabelos num corte parecido com a da Srta. Jéssica, porém repicada para todos os lados. Assimilando as informações da mesma senhorita e o fato da jovem que Bella observava estar do lado direito do Sr. Edward, aquela seria a Srta. Alice Cullen. Então, a outra moça sentada ao lado esquerdo do mesmo cavalheiro seria a Sra. Rosalie, que era completamente diferente da Srta. Alice. Se esta parecia uma fada, sua irmã era uma atriz de cinema: ao começar pelos longos cabelos loiros presos num rabo-de-cavalo elegante, as belas feições do rosto, e as formas bonitas de curvas perfeitas. Bella entendeu por que a Sra. Rosalie se casou cedo.

Despertou-se de suas observações quando a anfitriã da festa deu as boas-vindas oficialmente e anunciou o jantar. A refeição foi servida, iniciando o barulho de taças e talheres sendo usadas. Bella se concentrou em comer, porém agora que seus pensamentos saíram da família Cullen, percebeu o estranho silêncio da Srta. Jéssica, o que não era comum de seu caráter. Bella voltou sua memória de quando ela contou-lhe sobre os Cullens, e percebeu que a voz da jovem estava agourenta, um contraste do tom de voz sempre alegre dela. Bella resolveu que deixaria suas reflexões para depois e voltou a comer e a se policiar a não voltar a olhar para o Sr. Edward Cullen.

A festa prosseguiu o habitual após o jantar. Alguns casais voltaram a dançar, os cavalheiros conversavam entre si em pé, sobre política, uma possível guerra e economia, enquanto algumas damas e senhoras falavam do noivado de uma delas, ou sobre a gravidez de outra, ou também sobre algum escândalo na cidade. Bella estava entre elas, porém quieta e desconfortável, enquanto a Srta. Jéssica voltou a tagarelar.

De repente, todas as damas olharam para Bella e depois para cima e qual não foi a surpresa da própria Bella ao ver que se tratava do Sr. Edward Cullen.

- Concede-me uma dança, senhorita? – Sua voz era baixa e abafada.

- Sim, é claro. – Bella o olhou espantada e lisonjeada por convidá-la para dançar.

Seguiram para o meio do salão e já estavam girando ao ritmo da música.

- Desculpe a minha falta de modos, eu deveria ter me apresentado primeiro. Meu nome é Edward Cullen – Ele deu um sorriso tímido, o que fez Bella sorrir também.

- Muito prazer, Sr. Edward. Meu nome é Isabella Swan, mas me chame só de Bella.

- O prazer é todo meu, Srta. Bella. Creio que a senhorita e o Sr. Swan chegaram de viagem há pouco tempo, se não se engana as fofoqueiras da cidade... – Ele riu como uma criança o que fez Bella sorrir ainda mais.

- Sim senhor, viemos do Arizona.

- Pretendem passar bastante tempo por aqui?

- Acho que sim... Na verdade, meu pai pretende morar aqui de uma vez, apesar das minhas objeções... – Bella parou e suspirou. Estavam entrando num assunto muito delicado, o que não passou despercebido para o Sr. Edward.

- Perdoe minha curiosidade, mas quais são as razões da senhorita não querer morar aqui? – Sua testa franziu.

- Sinceramente Sr. Edward... – Ela pausou e olhou bem no fundo dos olhos verdes do seu ouvinte e soltou a verdade num jato – Eu amo a minha antiga casa; o ambiente, a paisagem de Phoenix e além de tudo, é o único lugar do mundo que eu tenho certeza que minha mãe um dia esteve comigo... – Calou-se e respirou fundo para controlar as lágrimas que estavam se formando, o que também não passou despercebido para o seu interlocutor.

- Se não for de muita ousadia de minha parte, nem intromissão, conte-me o que aconteceu para a senhorita e seu pai se mudarem, se bem que imagino que tenha algo a ver com a senhora sua mãe... – Sua voz estava mais doce que o habitual e seus olhos estavam cheios de compaixão por Bella, que por sua vez não omitiu nada.

- Minha mãe, a Sra. Rennée Swan, morreu no inverno passado de doença, então meu pai achou melhor nos mudarmos para cá, o que é conveniente, pois minha avó, mãe dele, mora aqui; não só por isso, mas também, diz ele, por minha causa, porque ele pensa que eu ficando em Phoenix sofreria mais...

- Eu sinto muito senhorita, de verdade, pelo seu sofrimento...

- Não, já estou superando o luto e a mudança, mas ainda sim é difícil... – Sua voz falhou, e ficou em silêncio. Suspirou. Não queria mais falar sobre assunto e temia que o Sr. Edward perguntasse mais alguma coisa sobre isso. Mas para sua surpresa, ele também se calou. Era como se ele pudesse ter tido a capacidade de ler a mente de Bella e ver que ela não queria mais falar sobre seus infortúnios.

Continuaram dançando elegantemente e muito bem sincronizados e em silêncio. Mas era um silêncio diferente. Não conversavam verbalmente, mas sim pelo olhar. Há muito tempo que Bella não se sentia à vontade na presença de alguém. Com ele, ela não precisava desempenhar um papel, poderia ser sincera e franca, o que só fez aumentar seu conceito sobre ele. Por isso, gostaria de conhecê-lo melhor: como ela falou um pouco de sua vida, agora ele deveria contar um pouco sobre a dele.

- Eu falei de mim, agora é a sua vez.

- O que a senhorita gostaria de saber? – Ele sorriu. Bella pensou um pouco e fez a primeira pergunta que lhe veio a mente.

- Pretende ir para a universidade? – Não sabia por que perguntou sobre estudos, até porque estava fora de cogitação para ela ir para alguma universidade. Não que ela não pudesse pagar alguma curso superior, mas ela não queria. Além do mais, eram poucas mulheres que conseguiam terminar uma faculdade, e isso não tem nada a ver com posição social ou financeira. Uma mulher graduada era alvo de críticas severas.

- Na verdade, eu já fiz quase todo o curso de Medicina...

- Quase...?

- Bom... Eu "tranquei" a faculdade por um tempo.

- Por quê? – Ela perguntou-se se ele não estava gostando do curso, o que seria normal.

- Eu gosto de Medicina, sempre quis ser um bom médico assim como meu pai, mas se eu continuar agora talvez atrapalhe a minha alistajem no Exército...

- Exército?! – "Mas que diabos ele vai fazer no Exército?!" – Bella pensou espantada, enquanto o Sr. Edward deu uma risadinha.

- Não fico surpreso com seu espanto! Mas sim, eu pretendo me alistar no Exército antes da guerra começar.

- Mas ninguém sabe se realmente vai ter ou _precisar_ de uma guerra ou muito menos se os Estados Unidos vai acabar se metendo na história – O Sr. Edward a olhou admirado pela inteligência da moça.

- Ora senhorita, sejamos realistas: Por quais motivos que a França, Inglaterra e Rússia se uniram? Claro, os pacifistas dizem que só foi uma união comercial, mas logo depois Alemanha, Império Austro-Húngaro e recentemente o Império Turco-Otamano também se unem? Pode acreditar, para fins comercias é que não foi mesmo. Pode até ser em certos aspectos, mas todos sabem que aqueles países vivem brigando pelo comércio e colônias na África, além de competirem pra ver quem tem mais poder armamentista ou naval como queira chamar, e é óbvio que os países que têm os mesmos interesses vão se unir para acabar com a concorrência e como todos sabem, os Estados Unidos tem comercialização com a Europa, então _nós_ vamos acabar nos envolvendo, seja mandando soldados, médicos etc. ou até mesmo entrando de vez na guerra militarmente. E quando isso acontecer, quero estar pronto. – Ele deu um sorriso largo e satisfeito e seus pensamentos estavam longe. Bella o fitava, surpresa por ele querer que tenha uma guerra e se perguntava por quê.

- Mas por qual motivo o senhor deseja ir para uma guerra onde pode ser morto?

- Eu não penso nesse aspecto de _morte_. Só vai ser uma consequência se eu for descuidado e um péssimo soldado. _Se _acontecer... Bom, aconteceu. Mas pense só o quanto você pode ganhar defendendo o seu país. Não estou dizendo que quero ganhar um distintivo da Casa Branca das mãos do próprio presidente. Não. Eu simplesmente _quero estar lá_, lutando pela minha pátria, mesmo que eu morra, porém deixarei a minha marca, o _meu_ nome nos livros de História, nem um pouco me importando se eu não durei um dia no campo de batalha, mas pelo menos eu estava lá lutando pela minha nação! – O modo heróico como falou deixou claro que era realmente esse seu sonho: ser um soldado e estar na guerra. Bella ficou admirada pelo patriotismo do jovem, e curiosa sobre a opinião da família dele sobre isso.

- Mas e os seus pais? O que pensam sobre isso?

- Mamãe ficou em pânico e até chateada no começo por eu ter largado a faculdade pra ir "atrás da morte" como ela fala. Mas assim como a senhorita, ela também não acredita que vai haver uma guerra, e por enquanto ela se acalmou, mas todas as noites antes de jantarmos ela reza pedindo a Deus para colocar juízo na minha cabeça e também para a guerra nunca acontecer. Papai ficou espantado, mas ele não é de se intrometer muito nas minhas decisões, entretanto ele compartilha da mesma opinião de mamãe.

Bella mesmo admirada pela coragem do jovem cavalheiro temia pela vida dele caso se realmente tivesse uma guerra e ele fosse. Mas guardou isso para si mesma e brincou:

- Então, você quer ser o novo George Washington?* - O Sr. Edward soltou uma risada e Bella o acompanhou. Depois continuaram dançando e conversando sobre outros assuntos.

Estavam tão absortos um no outro que não perceberam que os convidados já estavam indo embora e que o Sr. Charlie chamava pela filha para irem para casa. O Sr. Edward acompanhou Bella até a entrada da casa e despediram-se.

- Adorei sua companhia, Srta. Bella e agradeço-lhe.

- Eu é que lhe agradeço Sr. Edward.

Antes que Bella saísse e fosse para o portão da casa onde o carro e seu pai e sua avó que estavam se despedindo esperavam por ela, surpreendeu-se ao ver que o Sr. Edward tomou-lhe a mão direita e a beijou delicadamente, dirigindo-lhe o mais belo dos sorrisos. Bella agradeceu por estar escuro e ele não ter visto suas bochechas corarem. Não foi a primeira vez que um jovem cavalheiro beijava-lhe a mão, mas dessa vez a sensação dos lábios quentes de do Sr. Edward em sua pele a fez sentir uma descarga elétrica por todo o seu corpo.

Relutante para se afastar dele, desceu as escadas da entrada se segurando para não cair, pois estava entorpecida pela cena que se passou. Chegou ao portão, despediu-se da avó, entrou no carro e ela e seu pai foram para casa.

No caminho, o Sr. Charlie estava eufórico.

- Puxa vida Bells, nunca conversei com pessoas tão agradáveis como esta noite! Espero que você também tenha se divertido.

- Sim papai, eu me diverti muito. – E ela não estava mentindo.

- Vi que você dançou com o Sr. Edward Cullen. Seu pai é muito simpático e inteligente, além de ser o melhor cirurgião da cidade e talvez até do país.

- Então os Cullens são uma família bem posicionada financeiramente...

- E são, minha querida. È uma das famílias mais ricas da cidade, só perdem para a fortuna da família King.

Bella pouco se preocupava se os Cullens, especificamente o Sr. Edward Cullen fosse rico. Perguntou sobre a condição financeira da família só por curiosidade. Só o que importava para era que ele havia conquistado a afeição e carinho dela, mas não tinha certeza se era recíproco. Mas uma coisa é certa: Pela primeira vez em meses, sorriu autêntica, e seu coração encheu-se de esperança.

***N/A: George Washington:** Líder e herói da Guerra de Independência e primeiro presidente dos Estados Unidos.


End file.
